


Rotten Raspberry

by osakiss



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Angst, Angst with Sad Ending, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, M/M, Meeting the Parents, techinally since well UH i gave you the first few fluffy lines right???? it counts stfu, you chose to read this now suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 21:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17988584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/osakiss/pseuds/osakiss
Summary: Nagisa tells his mother about his and Karma's relationship. Things don't go over very well.





	Rotten Raspberry

**Author's Note:**

> it's my first fic (on here) so give me suggestions for the future please  
> also im aware this is pretty short, but!! i have a different fic im currently working on and that one is kinda consuming all my time

Nagisa entered his house, hand in hand with his boyfriend, Karma. They were grinning like fools, unaware of the mess that would soon unfold. Nagisa took off his shoes, his partner following in suit, and asked if he wanted any tea, or beverage.

“No thank you, blueberry. I just need you to sit down, so we can return to discussing that comic you mentioned earlier.” Karma said, not bothering to hide his affection for his lover.

Nagisa smiled. “Let’s go to my room then, cherry.”

Karma got up from his seat on the couch and walked into Nagisa’s room. Flopping on his bed, he took his boyfriend along with him. Nagisa giggled at Karma, used to his antics. He reached for Karma’s hand and held it tightly. They spoke passionately, lying on Nagisa’s bed, excited for the next movie coming out.

“Lil mouse, there’s something on your cheek. Let me get that for you”

Karma’s hand brushed over Nagisa’s face, making the latter a tad bit embarrassed. Feeling bashful, Nagisa tucked away some of his hair behind his ear. He turned to Karma, and looked him right in the eye. His cheeks burned.

_He really is gorgeous. I’m so lucky to have him._

“You know I like you a lot, right?” Nagisa whispered.

“Of course I do. I like you just as much.”

A knock.

Karma closed the gap between them, a gentle pressing of their lips. Nagisa smiled into the kiss.

“Nagisa?”

They both sat up, stiff. Standing in the doorway was Nagisa’s mother, Hiromi Shiota.

“Mom? What are you doing home?” he asked, terrified.

_Please tell me she didn’t see that. Please please please-_

Hiromi glared. “The real question is, what are you doing with that boy?”

_Fuck._

Better now than never, he supposed. “Mom, meet my boyfriend, Karma. Karma, this is my mother.”

Karma got up, and went to shake Nagisa’s mother’s hand. She swatted him away.

“Don’t touch me! How dare you do such sinful things, with another boy no less!”

Hiromi wasn’t very happy to catch her son kissing another boy. “Shouldn’t you be doing your homework? What are you doing?” She grinded her teeth, grabbed Nagisa, and dragged him into the living room.

“This is why you’re such a useless child, you never pay attention to your studies or listen to what your mother had to say, even though she’s the one whose experienced failure, and knows what’s best for you, you still decide to disobey me and do THESE things, you’re despicable, you’re disgusting, you’re-”

She was cut off with a shout from Karma. “Get off him, you monster!”

Her eyes pierced through him. “You! You’re the one who made my poor son turn into this!”

She grabbed the books next to her and threw them at Karma. He blocked every book.

“If you were born a girl, then everything would’ve been fine! Everything is your fault, you disgusting piece of shit!” She screamed into his ear. Hiromi shoved Nagisa into the table, and began to shake him.

“Why? Why are you so horrible? Why couldn’t you be my perfect daughter?”

Karma came behind her.

“Why couldn’t you-”

He kneed the back of her head, and she fell to the ground. Karma seized hold of Nagisa’s hand, and took him into his room. There, Nagisa clinged onto Karma’s coat, and tried to calm down his frantic breathing.


End file.
